Speaking Face to Face
by render me daxless
Summary: Followup to 'An Odd Reunion'. You'll meet the person who is looking for Kakashi... for an unknown reason so far. Please read and review and tell me if you like it! Thanks a lot!


eXd: Okay, here is the follow-up to An Odd Reunion! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Previously --

A man was hiding in a tree, waiting for Kakashi to show up. As soon as he does, Kakashi senses this mysterious man's presence. He ushers his students off to meet the client for their upcoming mission and disappears, only to reappear again when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are out of sight. The hidden man comes face to face with Kakashi, who recognizes him!

Now, read on.

* * *

**Speaking Face to Face**

Kakashi let out a disbelieving chuckle. "After all this time! What happened to you? I thought you died!" He knew someone/something was in the tree, and he/she/it was waiting for _him_, but he didn't know it was... he didn't know it was someone he knew!

The man just smiled genuinely. "Yes, it has been a while, Kakashi."

"But...but _how _did you survive?" Kakashi asked in utter curiosity.

His friend chuckled. "Well, I was told that it went like this: (A/N: if italics hurt your eyes, or if they're too small, you can just copy them onto your word processor and enlarge the font.)

**Flashback **(Third person point of view)

_Shortly after the one Chuunin and two Jounin had left their little battlefield, Grass ninjas showed up. They were searching for answers as to what had happened there. The three of them were moving the huge boulders around. "Hey! Over here, I think I found someone!" a tall Grass ninja cried. His two colleagues ran toward him._

_"Oh my god!" one of them cried. The body was crushed, especially the right part of it. "We've got to save him!"_

_"Don't be silly. What if he's the enemy?"_

_"You're the silly one. Can't you see his Leaf forehead protector, Hoshi?" the lady inquired. "They are our allies."_

_They all looked at the young man's forehead protector. There was not doubt that he was from the Konoha. "I... I wonder what happened to him," the tall one pondered._

_"Gee... I don't know," began his female teammate sarcastically, "but I'm sure if we try to gather enough clues, we can assume that these rocks fell on him." Her comrade glared at her. Then she added, in a serious tone, "But we need to help him. He's just barely breathing! Hang in there, kid!" _

_"I just requested some medic nin. They were already being dispatched, so they'll arrive very shortly," their third teammate informed._

_Not even two minutes later, a full platoon of medic ninjas showed up. They were briefed and immediately began healing the boy's broken body while the three Chuunin began looking for anybody else that might've been buried under those boulders._

_"Kyouretsu chiyu no Jutsu (Art of intense healing... I think)!" all four medics cried. They began to heal the body of an ally. It began slowly at first, where you can barely notice the changes. Soon afterwards, though, more color came back to his skin; he started breathing more deep; there were no longer missing patches of skin on his body._

_After an hour of this back-breaking work, the medic ninjas stopped. _'This guy is in a coma...' _thought the female medic. "Okay, we're going to bring him back to Kusagakure." The three Chuunin nodded, and two of the medics carefully picked up the boy's body, and headed back to their village._

_Once they got there, they took him straight to a hospital, where he began his long recovery._

**End Flashback**

"So yeah, basically, I was in a coma for nearly nine years. When I finally woke up, they told me everything that happened, and I told them what I vaguely remembered of our battle. After that, I trained a little bit before coming back here," he said nonchalantly

Kakashi sweatdropped and stared blankly at Obito. (A/N: Ooohh! How many of you guys knew it was Obito? I'm sure it became a little more clear after the flashback.) _'He says this as if it's no big deal. This guy...' _"Well, what about your eye?" Kakashi asked, pointing to his friend's left eye.

"Oh, this? They told me that they implanted this when I was in a coma. Well, enough about me! What have you been up to? How's Rin doing?"

At the mention of their old teammate's name, Kakashi looked down to the ground. His one visible eye showing the slightest hint of sadness. "She died." He said it simply. Obito's eyes widened in shock.

"Gah! Wh-when?"

Kakashi looked up at him somberly. "I'm not really sure. She became a Jounin, and she set off on a mission with her three students. Only one of them came back alive, and it wasn't Rin. But she and her other two students died in the line of duty." Obito looked crushed for a few seconds, but immediately hid it from his features.

"Oh," he mumbled melancholically. Then, he looked up at Kakashi, who was barely an inch taller than him. "So how about you?" he asked. "I thought you were always 'Punctual Kakashi'. You were two hours late! Whatever happened to 'Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash.'?" Obito questioned playfully. Or, at least, he tried to. He was devastated when he learned that Rin, his old teammate and crush, had died.

Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "In the ninja world, those who do not follow the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who do not help and support their friends are lower than that. You taught me that."

Obito sweatdropped anime-style. "What the hell does that have to do with showing up late!" he barked.

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know, there are always old ladies who need me to help them carry their luggage and eh you know... you can get lost on the road of li --" He was cut off.

"--OI! Kakashi-sensei! It's time to start the mission! Hurry up!" came an annoying voice. It could only be Naruto's.

Kakashi turned to Obito. "Does Hokage-sama know you're here?" he asked. him. His friend shook his head. "Well, you better go let her know you're here. Give her the shock of her life. Oh, but be warned: she's a mean drunk!" With that, he leaped off towards Konoha's Gates, leaving his friend dazed and confused.

_'She? Hokage-sama? A mean drunk...?'

* * *

_

eXd: The end! This is now officially complete. Thank you all for reading this! Yay! Feel free to drop me a review! Oh, and if you find the time, please go check out some of my other stories... like Managing Mischief! Okay, till next time!


End file.
